1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod, and more particularly to a tripod for securing a camera.
2. Description of related art
Referring to FIG. 4, a related camera tripod comprises a main body 70, three telescopic legs 90 pivotally connected with the main body 70 and a supporting plate 60 for holding a camera (not shown). When the legs 90 pivotably rotate relative to the main body 70, the legs 90 of the tripod can be opened up for securely supporting the camera. Each leg 90 has a first pipe (not labeled) pivotally connected with the main body 70 and a second pipe (not labeled) telescopically arranged within the first pipe for adjusting the height of the tripod.
However, if it desired to capture an image of an object from the point of view directly above the object, then at least two of the legs of the tripod holding the camera must be closed so that the tripod can be tilted over allowing the camera to be aimed directly down. This is inconvenient and defeats the purpose of the tripod which is to provide a stable platform from which to capture.
What is needed, therefore, is a tripod which can mount a camera and allow a greater range of motion for swiveling/pointing the camera.